The invention relates to a wavelength tunable cavity. In particular, it relates to a wavelength tunable laser source having an external cavity.
Wavelength tunable laser cavities are playing increasingly important role in industry, particularly in optical communication measurement device industry.
Laser arrangements allowing to provide repetitive wavelength sweeps over a certain wavelength range are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,795, 4,601,036, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,834.